OnKey A Kiss For Money
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: benarkah pemikiran onew tentang semua yang bisa dibayar dengan uang?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : A kiss Love Money **

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

** Cast : OnKey**

**Oc : TaeminHo**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Life-School, Smutt**

_Annyeong *lambai2 ala miss Indo* _

_*dicekek*_

_Saya kembali bawa Ff NISTA and gk bermutu -.-, adakah yang berminat.._

_*pasti ada kan? *Plak_

_Kekekeke^^ dan seperti biasa ff saya ratting nya bisa naik semaktu-waktu -_-_

**_Happy Reading~~_**

Chu~~

" Tadaima " Teriak seorang namja tampan saat ia telah memasuki rumah nya, namun ia merasa heran karna ucapan nya tak ada yang menjawab, bahkan para maid yang biasa nya telah berjejer di ruang tamu kini tak ada satupun, namun ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya karna tak ingin memikirkan itu..

" Jinki sama " teriak seorang membuat langkah namja tampan yang ingin memasuki kamar nya dan ingin cepat - cepat melepas rasa lelah nya terurung karna seorang maid yang berteriak memanggil namanya...

" Su-sumimasen Jinki sama " membungkuk kan badan nya gugup karna mendapat tatapan yang seperti hewan yang ingin memangsa makanan nya, tatapan dari seorang namja bermata teduh seperti. bulan sabit namun seolah menusuk..

" ada apa " ucap nya dingin, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat kedada..

" ojiisan " ucapnya terbata karna merasa takut dengan tatapan dari majikan nya ini, sedangkan Jinki ia menanggapnya dengan malas, dan mulai melangkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan orang yang di depan nya ini, menurutnya menunggu orang yang berada di depan nya itu sangat membosan kan..

sedangkan maid tadi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengusap dada nya setelah melihat majikan nya yang err... tampan namun menakutkan telah pergi dan masuk ke ruangan yang tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri...

.

.

.

.

" ada apa?" Tanya Jinki pada namja yang sudah berumur yang kini berbaring di ranjang king size-nya, jinki yang melihat namja tersebut hanya bisa memainkan rambut coklat nya yang menjuntai hingga ke kening dengan cara meniup nya, karna merasa bosan menunggu namja yang di depan nya ini untuk bersuara..

" Kau pindah sekolah " ucapnya dan menatap cucu nya dengan senyum, yang menurut Jinki sangat misterius karna ia tahu di balik senyum itu pasti ada hal yang membebankan dirinya..

"Apa?" ia mencoba bertanya ulang hanya untuk memastikan nya..

" Kau pindah sekolah " ulang nya dan seraya menyuruh agar sang cucu mendekat ke arahnya, sedangkan jinki ia mengikuti permintaan itu dengan malas..

" ck, kau membuatku repot " kesal Jinki setelah sang kakek, yah namja yang sudah berumur di depan nya ini adalah kakek nya sendiri, selesai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya,

well menarik..

" Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah ku, kau kan tahu ini adalah tingkat akhir ku sekolah " tanya Jinki pada sang kakek tersebut..

" Semua-nya sudah ku atur, kau tenanglah, dan salam pada orang Tua mu " Jinki mengangguk alih -alih menjawab pertanyaan kakek nya tersebut..

" Kapan aku berangkat ke seoul " tanya Jinki pada sang kakek yang tersenyum pada nya..

" besok pagi "

Jinki lebih lengkapnya Lee Jinki seorang namja tampan dengan mata nya yang tajam bagaikan bulan sabit, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya anak pertama dari pasangan Lee Donghae dan Yonna semua mengenalnya seorang anak. yang kelak akan mewarisi perusahan sang ayah yang berada di Seoul, dengan wajah yang tampan dan kharisma nya yang memikat namun sayang karna sikapnya yang angkuh dan dingin membuatnya ia sangat di segani walau ia selalu mendengar pujian saat ia menginjak kan kakinya di lingkungan sekolahnya..

" baiklah aku keluar " ucap Jinki seraya mengecup kedua pipi sang kakek, meskipun ia yang terkesan sombong dan angkuh saat di dunia luar, namun Jika ia sudah tinggal berdua di sebuah kamar atau ruangan namun yang tertutup bersama sang kakek nya, maka ia akan membuang Jauh image tersebut, karna sejak Umur 12 tahun ia sudah tinggal Di Jepang bersama sang kakek meskipun kedua orang tua nya kerap kali mengunjunginya setiap sebulan 2 kali, dan sekarang. sang kakek secara mendadak memberitahu nya bahwa orang tua nya yang tinggal di Seoul menyuruh dirinya untuk tinggal bersama dan sekolah di seoul...

.

.

.

.

.

.

namja bermata belo itu menatap dengan kesal pada namja yang seolah ingin memakan sepupuhnya ini,

" Aish merepotkan " desis nya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dance di mana sang sepupuh yang sedang meliuk - liuk kan tubuh ramping-nya tersebut, membuat nya jadi tontonan yang menggiurkan, namja bermata belo tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika ia sudah berada di belakang namja cantik tersebut..

" merepotkan " ucap minho dan menarik secara paksa pergelangan namja cantik yang saat ini meronta minta di lepaskan, namun sebelumnya ia telah memukul seorang namja yang ingin menyentuh butt sepupuhnya ini.. terus menarik namja cantik tersebut dan mendudukan nya di sebuah sofa merah yang berada di sudut ruangan..

" aish, Minho kau menyebalkan " kesal nya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut, sedangkan minho ia hanya memutar kedua bola mata nya malas,

" Kau mau kemana minho-a " ucap namja cantik tersebut dengan volume yang cukup keras karna melihat sepupuhnya yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, yah meskipun mereka berdekatan namun ia harus mengatakan dengan suara yang jelas, karna tempat mereka yang ia pijak sekarang adalah sebuah tempat di mana banyak anak muda yang menghamburkan uang mereka, untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan bagi anak muda...

" Pulang ?" balasnya dengan suara yang lumayan keras juga, karna jika ia mengeluarkan suara yang pelan. maka suara nya bagaikan seperti angin karna kalah dengan suara bising sekitarnya..

" pulang.. memangnya ini pub punya mu eoh? lagi pula waktu kita kerja belum habis " Namja cantik yang ber name Tag Key di dadanya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah minho...

" Aku sudah minta ijin untuk kita pulang cepat hari ini, lagi pula Yuri noona mengijinkan nya " ucap minho enteng dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan namja cantik tersebut yang saat ini telah mengikuti nya dari belakang..

" yeah, apa boleh buat..! tapi tunggu aku harus ganti baju dulu kodok " teriak key karna minho yang sedikit berada jauh di depan nya..

" Ne, cepatlah aku menunggu di tempat parkiran " teriak minho dan kembali melanjutkan jalan nya tanpa memperdulikan namja cantik yang berada di belakang-nya lebih tepatnya sepupuhnya...

*********~~~~~~~~00000000000000

semua maid yang berjejer di halaman sebuah rumah ani sepertinya jika di bilang rumah itu sangat kecil karna rumah tersebut yang bagaikan istana, menyambut kedatangan putra pertama dari majikannya Lee Donghae..

" Selamat datang Tuan muda Lee" Ucap serempak para maid dan membungkuk hormat, setelah sang tuan muda telah turun dari mobil yang menjemputnya dari airport inchone, sedangkan tuan muda tersebut hanya menyambutnya tanpa tersenyum, toh memang itu sudah biasa baginya..

" Hyung " ucap namja imut senang, saat melihat sang hyung yang sangat ia rindukan kembali ke seoul, Jinki menatap sebentar adik nya, yang berada di belakangnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang terasa remuk karna rasa lelah...

" Hyung kau tak asik " Taemin mem-pout kan bibirnya, karna ucapan nya tadi di acuh kan dengan sang hyung Yang saat ini terbaring di ranjang King size dengan kedua manik sabitnya yang terpejam, karna ia tahu bahwa sang hyung tidak benar – benar tertidur, Jinki akhirnya menyerah ia tahu apa yang di inginkan adiknya ini..

" Ck, kau mengganggu " desis Jinki dan menepuk tempat kosong yang berada di sebelahnya men-isyarat kan Taemin agar terbaring di sebelahnya,

" Baiklah ada apa adik ku yang manis " Goda Jinki setelah taemin membaringkan tubuh mungil nya di sampingnya, sedangkan posisinya saat ini ia dan taemin tidur saling berhadapan..

" anio! Aku hanya merindukanmu hyung " Manja taemin dan memeluk tubuh Jinki, sedangkan Jinki ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adik nya ini, yeah meskipun ia dan Taemin telah berpisah namun ia dan Taemin setiap malam akan saling berhubungan lewat pesan singkat, Telfon maupun e-mail..

" wuah, ternyata Little Taeminie Rindu pada Hyung-nya eum " Goda Jinki, dan itu membuat Taemin melepaskan peluk kan nya dan menatap sebal sang hyung, sedangkan Jinki yang di sajikan pemandangan seperti itu tertawa puas, karna ia sangat rindu untuk menggoda adiknya ini, kalau di pikir terakhir kali ia menggoda taemin waktu taemin mengunjunginya di jepang itu juga 2bulan yang lalu..

" Hyung "

" Baiklah, hyung juga merindukan mu "

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan akibat sang kakak dan adik yang saling melepaskan rindu, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka beranjak dari tempatnya..

" Kau mau kemana Hyung ? " Tanya Taemin saat melihat sang hyung yang ingin memakai jaket-nya.

" Ke Pub " jawab Jinki singkat, sedangkan Taemin yang mendengar jawaban Jinki berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia ikut?

" Memang nya kau tahu pub di daerah seoul eoh? " Tanya Taemin memastikan, karna bukankah hyungnya ini baru pulang dari jepang, dan bisa jadi jika sang hyung akan nyasar bukan? Jinki yang mendengar ejekan taemin walaupun secara tak langsung tertawa renyah..

" Wae? Kau ingin ikut "

" Anio! "

.

.

.

.

minho dia sepertinya sangat menikmati racikan nya, yang kini telah mengocok sebuah gelas yang di dalam nya telah tercampur es batu, Vodka dan Kahlua, sedangkan namja cantik yang mengenakan kemeja panjang putih tipis di balut Rompi hitam dan Jeans Hitam hanya duduk dan memperhatikan minho yang sedang menuangkan _cocktail __**Black Russian **_ke dalam gelas wine, menunggu pesanan untuk di antarkan pada namja yang duduk di ruang vip yang berada di sudut ruangan tempatnya berkerja, namun, tatapan namja tersebut yang entahlah, ia tak tahu tapi membuatnya sangat risih..

" selesai " ucap minho setelah selesai menuangkan cocktail yang di buatnya..

" Key " Teriak minho pada namja cantik yang berada di depan nya namun tak mengubrisnya ia tak tahu, key yang tak mendengar karna detuman musik yang mengalahkan suaranya atau apa? Namun yang pasti sepertinya sepupuhnya ini sedang mencari seseorang, terbukti dari sikapnya yang sedang menengok ke kanan dan kiri..

" Key " ucap minho lebih keras dari yang tadi, key yang di panggil akhirnya menatap sebal sepupuhnya dan dengan kasar membawa pesanan tersebut..

Yeah, itu karna ia bekerja sebagai _Waiter _sedangkan sepupuhnya Minho bekerja sebagai _Bartender, _bekerja untuk biaya sekolah dan juga kehidupan nya sehari – hari,

" Kevin-a " ucap key saat ia bertemu dengan kevin, teman kerjanya,

" Ada apa? "

" Bisa kau antarkan ini di tempat itu " ucap key dan menunjuk dengan dagu nya ke tempat

Dari tak jauh ia dan kevin berdiri di mana ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk dengan di temani beberapa botol alkohol..

" mian, aku tak bisa, karna aku harus mengatarkan pesanan ini " ucap kevin dan melanjut kan langkahnya, sedangkan key ia hanya dapat menghela nafas berat..

Key menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di tempat tujuan nya, dan meletak kan pesanan namja tersebut di atas meja, namun ketika ia ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebuah tangan kekar memegang pergelangan tangan nya membuatnya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam namja yang tersenyum, entahlah ia tak tahu itu sebuah senyum atau seringai..

" Apa lagi? " Tanya key ketus pada namja yang belum juga melepaskan tangan nya..

" Key, nama yang bagus " pujinya tanpa menindahkan pertannyaan key, sedangkan key ia benar – benar kesabaran nya sudah di ubun-ubun, rasanya ia ingin sekali menyiram namja yang ada di depan nya ini dengan alkohol, namun itu akan membuatnya hilang pekerjaan..

" Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, bisakah kau melepaskan tangan ku " ucap Key dan menatap tajam namja yang di depan nya..

" Minumlah, minuman yang tadi kau bawa " jawab namja tersebut, sedangkan key ia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya saat ini, jika ia tak mengingat Yuri Noona yang sangat baik, mungkin namja di depan nya ini sudah ia pukul kepala nya dengan botol-botol yang ada di atas meja...

" Baik lah " jawab key malas, dan dengan kasar dia menenggak minuman tersebut membuat beberapa tetes air mengalir ke leher jenjangnya,

" Kyaaa...HhmMpp" kaget key karna tangan nya di tarik paksa pada namja tersebut, membuat ia terjatuh di pangkuan namja tersebut dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget ia di cium dengan paksa ternbukti dari tengkuknya yang di pegang erat ..

" HhmMmPpp " ia ingin berontak, namun sentuhan bibir namja tersebut membuatnya ia terbuai, " Ah " desah key saat lidah nya di sedot kuat pada namja yang menciumnya, yang baru ia tahui bernama Jinki, karna namja tersebut yang mengucapkan namanya di sela-sela ciuman nya,

" Manis " ucap jinki saat ia telah melepaskan ciuman nya, dan beralih ke leher jenjang key, memainkan lidahnya di sekitar leher key, dan menyedotnya kuat di mana ada sisa minuman yang tadi di minum key, sedangkan key ia memejamkan kedua manik kucingnya, entahlah ia tak tahu yang pasti sentuhan Jinki membuatnya terbuai...

" Thanks " ucap Jinki dan melepaskan ciuman nya, sedangkan Key ia mengatur nafasnya

" Kita pasti bertemu lagi annyeong " ucap Jinki dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir key yang sedikit terbuka, dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya namun sebelum beranjak ia telah menyelipkan beberapa lembar Won di Saku Kemeja yang Key kenakan, sedangkan key ia menatap Geram namja yang telah hilang di kerumuhan orang-orang,

" Brengsek " desis key dan mengelap bibirnya kasar..

**_TBC.._**

_Kekekeke^^ saya bawa ff baru woy, gimana? Bosenin kan, kalau iya mending gak usah dilanjut gpp kan? *dilemparsandal*_

**_Review _**_yah..*maksa__*****_

_**-**___- Jiah..._

_Kekekeke^^_

**__Ceruniee__**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : A kiss For Money **

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

** Cast : OnKey**

**Oc : TaeminHo**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Life-School, Smutt**

"minho-a bisakah kau cepet sedikit eoh! Aku tak ingin berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolah " ucap key ketus, sedangkan minho, ia lebih baik tidak berarugemen karna ia tahu bahwa key saat ini sedang bad mood, karna setelah pulang dari pub tempat ia dan key bekerja sepupuhnya ini sudah mengoceh tak jelas, dan juga ia tak ingin bertanya terlebih di jadikan kekesalan sepupuhnya...

" Ne. Tapi aku belum memakan sarapan ku " ucap minho memelas, sedangkan key ia mendengus kesal..

" bawa saja, nanti kau makan di dalam bis atau di sekolahan kan bisa " balas key, dan minho ia lebih baik pagi ini tak sarapan dari pada harus makan di dalam bis, terlebih harus membawa bekal, aigoo bagaimana bisa seorang flaming minho kharisma membawa bekal..

" kenapa hanya diam, cepat kau bawa ? "

" tidak jadi " balas minho dan berjalan melewati key yang menatapnya kesal, hei seharusnya dia yang kesal..

.

.

.

Minho memincing kan kedua bola matanya yang belo pada leher sepupuhnya karna ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil, walaupun samar namun ia masih dapat

melihatnya, itu karna ia sedang duduk bersebelahan bersama key di dalam bis..

" kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? " tanya key karna ia merasa aneh dengan tatapan minho, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpah kepalanya ia lupa bahwa tanda dari namja brengsek yang semalam seenaknya menciumnya dan terlebih yang membuatnya geram adalah ia menemukan uang 200 ribu won di saku kemejanya dan ia tahu pasti namja itu yang menyelipkan nya..

" kenapa dengan lehermu " ucap minho,

" i-itu tadi ada nyamuk " ucap key berbohong, sedangkan minho ia hanya diam, karna ia tak bodoh mana ada nyamuk yang menggigit hingga seperti itu, jika bukan nyamuk jelmaan, sedangkan key dia berdo'a semoga minho tak menanyakan yang lebih jauh dari ini, dan ia bersyukur ternyata minho memang tak menanyakan lagi..

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil silver _Aston Martin DBS_ berhenti setelah berada di parkiran sekolah elit _Shining _school semua pasang mata terlihat kagum terlebih saat pemilik mobil yang telah turun dan manarik sebelah bibirnya, membuat semua yeoja yang tengah melihatnya saling berbisik, namun bisikan tersebut semakin menjadi ketika satu namja lagi yang keluar dari mobil tersebut yang memang ia kenal Lee Taemin,

Jinki tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan taemin untuk meninggalkan orang – orang yang tak penting, bukan kah ini memang akan terjadi eum..

" minho-a, apa kah mereka semua menyambutku " ucap key bangga, sedangkan minho menatap sepupuhnya ini jengah,

" kau terlalu percaya diri, jika kau perhatiin lihatlah dua namja yang sedang berjalan " ucap minho dan tersenyum meremehkan dan key mengikuti dan memang benar ternyata bukan dirinya, key menatap tajam pada sepupuhnya, ck menyebalkan...

Namun karna memang ia akui bahwa taemin memang sangat cantik terlebih taemin adalah sangat berperan penting di sekolah yang menjadi tempat ia mencari ilmunya, sedangkan namja yang sedang menggandengnya ia tak tahu karna jarak mereka yang masih jauh..

" minho-a kau tak menyukai taemin kah? " tanya key penasaran dan minho yang di tanya seperti itu menghentikan langkahnya, membuat key ikut menghentikan langkahnya, minho ia belum menjawab karna memang ia tak tertarik walaupun ia akui bahwa taemin cantik, namun entahlah ia merasa bahwa key lah yang lebih cantik di matanya..

" ani!, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu " jawab minho dan meninggalkan key yang ia tahu saat ini sedang menggerutu kesal,

" ck, bodoh sekali dia, padahal kan taemin cantik " gumam key dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk sejajar dengan minho..

" kau kenapa ? " tanya Jinki pada adiknya, dan ia tahu bahwa saat ini taemin sedang tersenyum seperti di paksakan..

" ani ! " jawab taemin singkat, namun tak melepaskan pandangan nya dari kedua namja yang sedang bercanda riang di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka berdiri..

" siapa dia? " Jinki bertanya pada taemin, dan taemin ia tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh hyungnya ini..

" Key hyung dan minho hyung " jawab taemin, dan jinki tersenyum...

.

.

.

Key menggerutu kesal, di tambah dengan minho yang semakin membuatnya jengkel, sepupuh macam apa itu 'pikir key', yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memberitahu nya kalau hari ini pr dari han seongsaenim yang terkenal killer harus dikumpulkan sekarang dan sialnya ia lupa membawa bukunya dan halhasil ia di depak keluar dari kelasnya sendiri..

" sudah ku bilang kita akan bertemu " kekesalan key semakin menjadi dan menatap geram pada namja yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor sekolah, siswa baru di sekolahnya dan yang lebih menjengkelkan ternyata ia namja brengsek yang seenak nya menciumnya..

" apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku " kesal key, karna namja tersebut yang tiba-tiba manarik tubuhnya mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya menyentuh benda padat yang bercat hijau, Jinki mengunci pergerakan key dengan kedua tangan nya yang berada di sisi kepala key..

" aku menyukaimu " ucap Jinki tanpa menindahkan pertanyaan keydan menatap tajam kedua manik kucing key, yang saat ini mengerjap lucu..

Jinki gemas melihat kedua manik key yang mengerjap seperti anak kucing dan mencium bibir cherry key,

" kau murahan " ucap jinki setelah ia melepaskan ciuman nya, dan seolah saat ini key sedang di tampar keras hingga muka nya memerah..

" dan kau brengsek " geram key dan menendang selangkangan Jinki dengan dengkulnya membuat si empunya memekik kesakitan..

" hei, kau harus bertanggungjawab, bagaimana jika aku mandul? "

" bukan urusanku " ucap key mengejek dan dengan kesal meninggalkan namja tersebut yang masih memegang barang berharga-nya...

" awas kau " ucap jinki dan tersenyum melihat punggung mungil namja cantik yang membuatnya tertarik hilang di tingkungan depan...

Hari-hari key semakin buruk, karna jinki seenaknya menciumnya dan bodohnya ia selalu terbuai dengan ciuman tersebut, terlebih yang membuatnya geram jinki akan selalu menyelipkan uang di dalam sakunya tanpa ia ketahui..

" taemin-a " gumam key karna tak sengaja melihat taemin yang sedang duduk di taman belakang yang berada di belakang sekolah-an mereka, taman yang sepi karna kebanyakn siswa-siswi menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin atau di perpustakan...

Key menghampiri taemin yang sepertinya sedang serius membaca bukunya karna terlihat dari raut wajahnya...

" Taemin-a " key berbisik di telinga taemin, membuat si empunya kaget dan menjatuhkan bukunya dan key tersenyum geli melihat tindakan taemin seperti itu..

" Key sunbae " ucap taemin tak percaya,dan key ia semakin gemas melihat sikap polos taemin, key terkekeh geli dan mencubit kedua pipi taemin, membuat si empu-nya pipi mem pout kan bibir mungilnya..

" kau menggemaskan " ucap key, dan entah kenapa setelah ia di sajikan sikap polos taemin membuat ia melupakan tentang namja yang membuat hari-hari nya buruk..

'' kenapa sunbae bisa ada disini ? "

" kenapa? Kau mengusirku " key berkacak pinggang membuat taemin gelagapan dan dengan susah payah ia menahan tawanya..

" aa-anio aku- aku " taemin menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengerjapkan kedua manik nya saat mendengar saat ini key yang sedang tertawa puas..

" hahah. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan " ucap key dan menghentikan tawanya " kau bisa memanggilku hyung ne " ucap key dan taemin ia mengangguk..

Meskipun bel sekolah telah masuk sepertinya kedua namja cantik ini enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya terbukti dari mereka yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya padahal mereka dapat mendengar jelas bahwa bel masuk...

" kau mengenal Jinki " tanya key pada taemin, dan taemin mengangguk memang selama ini tak ada yang tahu jika ia dan jinki adalah kakak adik semua siswa tahu kalau taemin hanya sepupuh, begitu pun dengan key dan minho mereka hanya tahu jika key dan minho sangat dekat bahkan banyak yang berfikir jika key dan minho adalah sepasang kekasih dan begitu juga dengan taemin yang ia fikirkan tentang kedakatan kedua sunbae nya..

" bisa kau membantuku " ucap key dan memasang aegyo nya pada taemin, membuat taemin menatap sunbae nya tanpa berkedip, melihat sunbae nya yang ada di hadapan nya ini bertolak belakang dari image yang terkenal di sekolahan, dan juga ia sangat mengangumi kecantikan yang terpancar di wajah key dan yang membuatnya kagum adalah kedua manik kucing key yang tajam dan di hiasi eye liner hitam pekat...

" apa yang bisa aku bantu hyung " tanya taemin, dan dia harus menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mem-pout kan bibirnya karna key suka sekali mencubit kedua pipinya..

" bisa kau ceritakan tentang Jinki " tanya key dan taemin mengangguk dan ia mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan taemin, namun tanpa ia sadari ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum samar, ternyata taemin menyenangkan...

" seperti itu kah " ucap key setelah taemin telah menceritakan sifat jinki yang terkadang membuat ia tertawa terbahak, ck kenapa itu sangat berbeda jika di depan nya..

" jadi jika dia sudah menyebut kata ' menyukai' ia akan mendapatkan yang ia sukai itu bagaimanapun caranya ?" tanya key dan taemin mengangguk..

" menarik " gumam key,

" lalu kau siapanya? Kenapa kau bisa sangat mengenal jinki " ujar key dan memincingkan kedua manik kucingnya .. " dan aku ingin jawaban jujur " lanjut key

" a-aku adik jinki hyung " gugup taemin dan menatap ragu manik kucing key..

" kenapa kau gugup? Lagipula kau cantik lee taemin " key tersenyum dan mengelus kepala taemin.. " yah, sudah aku duluan ne " ucap key dan meninggalkan taemin yang masih mencerna ucapan key ...

" gomawo hyung " ucap taemin senang meskipun key tak bisa mendengarnya karna memang namja cantik tersebut telah pergi...

Jinki ia merasa heran pasalnya beberapa hari ini adiknya terlihat sangat bahagia dan juga yang ia tahu bahwa di sekolah taemin sangat dekat dengan key namja cantik yang membuatnya tertarik...

Tapi sejak kapan? Entahlah ia tak tahu, tapi bukankah itu bagus dan itu membuat ia tidak perlu mendekatkan key namja cantik yang ia sukai kepada taemin..

" kau terlihat bahagia sekali ? " tanya jinki tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, sedangkan taemin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum memang ia sedang bahagia, terlebih dengan sikap sunbae di sekolahnya lebih tepatnya key hyung yang sangat perhatian dengan nya, meskipun ia sedikit kesal pada namja bermata belo yang selalu berada di antara saat ia sedang bersama key,...

" kau mengetahuinya " ucap taemin tanpa mengalihkan kegiatan nya dari benda persegi yang berada di tangan nya..

" tentu saja " jawab jinki dan kali ini ia menatap tajam adiknya yang masih sibuk yang saat ini menggerak kan dengan lincah jarinya di handphone touch nya dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar membuat ia penasaran...

" hyaaaa " protes taemin karna handphone nya di ambil paksa oleh jinki, sedangkan jinki ia melihat dengan mata sipit yang semakin menyipit, menatap tajam adiknya..

" kau, tak ingin mengambil key-ku bukan? " tanya Jinki tajam karna melihat pesan yang membuatnya geram dan terlebih isi pesan tersebut yang membuatnya ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala pemilik handphone tersebut, dan memang ia lakukan hal hasil taemin memekik kesakitan dan mengusap kepala nya akibat jinki mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala taemin..

" hyung, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku " protes taemin dan merebut handphone nya kembali, membuat jinki hanya bisa menatap nya iri,

" kau mau kemana hyung? " tanya taemin saat melihat jinki beranjak dari tempatnya..

" aku, tentu saja ingin menemui key-ku " ucap jinki dengan bangganya, membuat taemin jengah..

" memangnya kau bisa menaklukan nya " ucap taemin dengan nada yang bisa di bilang teramat mengejek..

" ck, bukankah uang selalu berkerja "

" uang tidak akan selalu berkerja hyung, terlebih jika itu menyakut perasaan " jawab taemin bijak, dan jinki menatap adiknya horror, sejak kapan adik nya menjadi sisi yang bisa di bilang dewasa..

" benarkah? Kurasa tidak " jawab jinki dan meninggalkan taemin yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, .

.

.

Minho menatap key yang saat ini sedang berkaca di sebuah cermin besar dengan penuh tanda tanya di otaknya? Pasalnya seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang di sembunyikan dengan sepupuhnya ini, terlebih karna saat ini key begitu sangat dekat dengan taemin, meskipun ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu tapi, tetap saja pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak ia tahui..

" kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? " tanya key dan membalik kan badanya membuat ia berhadapan dengan minho,

" tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku? " tanya minho dan key menatap minho dengan tatapan anehnya, tentu saja karna memang ia selalu jujur dengan sepupuhnya bukan ? terlebih memang mereka yang sudah tinggal satu apartemen walaupun tidak terlalu besar, karna status mereka yang sama-sama yatim piatu, mengharuskan mereka selalu bersama...

" kenapa kau menanyakan seperti itu? " key menghampiri minho

" entahlah, tapi aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, terlebih jika ku perhatiin kau begitu dekat dengan taemin dan juga jinki " ucap minho seraya memakai sepatu kats nya , sedangkan ia tersikap ternyata minho memang sangat mengenal dirinya di banding dirinya sendiri..

" ck, baiklah aku memang dekat dengan taemin " key menghampiri minho yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu..

" kau tak menyembunyikan sebuah rencana bukan? Dan jika ia, aku harap kau juga tak terseret di dalam lubang yang kau buat dengan tanganmu sendiri "

Gochan~~

Ternyata tebakan minho memang sangat tepat sasaran karna memang ia sudah mempunyai rencana..

" sudahlah lupakan, " ucap key, dan mereka pun mulai menaiki lift untuk ke lantai dasar di mana motor minho ter parkir..

.

.

Key memberikan helm kepada minho saat mereka telah sampai di Pub milik Yuri Noona, di mana tempat ia dan minho bekerja, key menghela nafas karna ia sudah tahu bahwa 'dia' namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan, pasti sudah ada di dalam, karna memang selalu begitu sejak mereka bertemu..

" kenapa kau berdiam diri, ayo masuk " ajak minho dan memegang pergelangan tangan key karna key sejak tadi hanya diam, sedangkan key ia tak bisa mengelak hanya bisa mengikuti langkah minho hingga mereka telah masuk di dalam nya.. membuat bau khas alkohol masuk di indra penciuman nya dan juga suara bising, dengan lampu-lampu berbagai warna..

Key, menatap sinis pada namja yang duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang berada di ujung ruangan, ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa namja tersebut sedang tersenyum seperti sebuah seringai karna memang ia sedang mengantarkan minuman, berada tak jauh dari namja itu duduk... dan namja itu mengangkat tangan kanan nya dengan bangganya membuat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari korek api yang di nyalahkan nya, membuat seorang waiter menghampirinya dan sedikit berbincang dengan namja tersebut, namun namja itu malah menujuk ke arahnya membuat waiter yang tadinya menghampiri namja tersebut kini menghampirinya..

" Key, ia ingin kau yang melayaninya " ucap Niel, namja yang mirip dengan taemin, seorang waiter sama seperti dengan nya yang tadi berbincang dengan namaja tersebut..

" begituh kah, baiklah, gomawo Niel-ya " ucap key dan memang ia menghampiri si 'dia' namja tersebut yang saat ini mersenyum lebar..

Ck menyebalkan, tapi sedikit bermain sepertinya menyenangkan 'pikir key'..

**_TBC..._**

_kekekeek^^ Part 2nya datang ALL.. gk ada SMUTT, smutt nya takut sama api *plak _

**__Ceruniee__**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : A kiss For Money **

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

** Cast : OnKey**

**Oc : TaeminHo**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Life-Sch****_ool, Smutt_**

Tersenyum bangga pada sebuah cermin yang memantulkan dirinya, senyuman yang hanya menarik salah satu bibirnya senyuman meremehkan khas seorang Lee Jinki..

Bukan kah ia pernah mengatakan, kalau uang akan selalu bekerja bukan? Dan sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih dengan orang yang telah membuat uang..

Oh apakah kalian akan berpikiran hal konyol seperti ia saat ini eum?

" ck, jangan terlalu bangga seperti itu hyung " ck, berdecak kesal pada namja imut yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, dengan kedua tangan yang di lipat di dada, oh ayolah Lee Taemin jangan mengacaukan suasana hati hyung-mu saat ini, tapi sepertinya Jinki tak ambil pusing...

" hanya karna kau telah lebih dari mencium-nya " lanjut taemin dan berjalan acuh, lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang milik hyung-nya, Jinki terkekeh dan menatap taemin yang saat ini menatap-nya tajam..

Well, taemin akui bahwa hyung-nya ini memang menceritakan-nya, bagaimana Jinki bisa melakukan dari sekedar mencium-nya, ia tahu bahwa Key bukan orang yang seperti itu, terlebih dengan key yang selalu berdampingan dengan namja bermata bak kodok tersebut..

Pasti ada suatu rencana yang telah di buat oleh key, tapi bukan bermaksud ia menuduh key, hanya sekedar pemikiran yang bisa saja terjadi bukan?

" wae taeminiee? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk berduel dengan hyung-mu bukan? "

" mwo "

"ck, jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu kau terlihat buruk " jinki menghibaskan tangan nya di udara, membuat taemin mendengus kesal, sifat hyung-nya yang sangat-percaya-diri membuat ia kesal..yeah, memang ia akui meski-hanya-setengah-hati bahwa hyung-nya ini selalu unggul dari dirinya...

"aish, hyung kau memang menyebalkan " bangkit dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Jinki yang sedang tertawa menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan bergumam yang tak jelas saat meninggalkan kamar tersebut...

.

.

.

Benci benci...

Ia benci dengan suasa yang akward seperti ini, hanya berdiam diri dan minho yang terlebih hanya diam saja..

Baiklah... baiklah ia akui bahwa disinilah ia yang bersalah, tapi jika harus berdiam tanpa sapa-an dari seorang choi minho ia lebih baik di maki dari pada di acuhkan seperti ini, karna memang minho tak pernah melakukan-nya padanya, dan sekarang apa? Minho mengacuhkan-nya sejak saat pagi sepulang dari pub hingga petang kembali datang...

Lalu, apa yang harus ia jelaskan , dan terlebih minho melihat ia dan 'dia' sedang bercumbu di sudut ruangan, ia tahu sebelumnya akan seperti ini tapi ia tak berfikir kalau minho akan benar-benar marah pada-nya seperti saat ini...

Baiklah, sepertinya ia yang harus memulai nya terlebih dahulu, key ia menarik nafas-nya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan, sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bahkan seperti tercekat di tenggorokan nya...

" Minho-a, aku bisa menjelaskan-nya untukmu " menunduk dalam dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya seolah itu bisa membuatnya sedikit berani menatap kedua manik besar minho yang hanya menatapnya sendu...

Oh, rasanya ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepala-nya di dinding hingga dinding yang kokoh itu hancur, meskipun ia tahu bahwa kepala-nya akan hancur terlebih dahulu sebelum dinding tersebut hancur..

Baiklah key, sekarang fokus untuk menjelaskan dengan sebuah alasan yang sangat masuk akal, dan juga jangan lupa untuk memasang senyum manis dan kitty eyes mu..

" minho-a, aku hanya ingin memberi 'dia' pelajaran " key ia hanya dapat memaikan jari-jarinya ketika minho yang entah untuk berapa kali telah meng-hela nafas berat, tak ingin menatap meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu sangat tidak sopan ketika berbicara tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaramu...

" pelajaran katamu eh, dengan cara bercumbu dengan 'dia', apa itu bisa di sebut sebuah pelajaran eoh " tak ada nada tinggi yang minho ucap-kan, namun terkesan dingin dan itulah yang di benci key,

Ck minho berdecak ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana key sepupuhnya ini bisa mengatakan seperti itu bahkan ia telah menjaga key seperti bagian anggota tubuhnya sendiri, lalu sekarang apa? Ia merasa tak becus menjaga key? Kesal, marah, kecewa entahlah ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dengan sepupuhnya ini..

" sungguh, minho aku hanya memberi-nya pelajaran dan itu hanya rencanaku kumohon percayalah " minho ia seolah belajar untuk sedikit membentengkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu luluh dengan sikap key saat ini, meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bertahan lama menghadapi sikap sepupuhnya ini dan pada akhirnya ia pun akan mengangguk pasrah..

"ne, aku memang sangat percaya padamu key, namun kali ini entahlah aku tak tahu " menutup wajah-nya dnegan kedua tangan-nya, membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benat tidak tahu.. bingung jeongmal ia juga tak tahu ia merasa tak rela pakah ia salah? Key ia hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya.. "kau kan tahu, key bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu " lanjut minho

" percayalah minho, aku hanya ingin memberi-nya pelajaran masa kau tak percaya padaku bukankah kita telah hidup bersama sejak lama Huks.."

Aish.. minho mengacak rambut hitam nya dan inilah yang membuatnya lemah.. dan key ia sangat tahu bahwa sepupuhnya ini akan sangat tidak tega melihat dirinya menangis..

" ne, ne aku percaya padamu key " minho mendekap key erat, karna ia tahu bahwa dadanya lah yang selalu menjadi sandaran sepupuhnya untuk menangis, namun tanpa ia sadari bahwa key saat ini tersenyum kemenangan dan selalu berujar 'mian ne' dalam diam nya tersebut...

" gomawo minho-a " melepaskan pelukan-nya dan tersenyum manis, membuat minho ikut tersenyum...

" Saranghae " ujar key dan mencium pipi minho lalu beranjak dari duduknya, sedangkan minho ia seolah orang dungu yang hanya bisa memandang sepupuhnya hingga hilang di balik pintu dengan sebuah papan nama Kim KeyBum yang tertempel indah di pintu tersebut..

_'nado saranghae key-a' _

Dan tangan kanan-nya yang mencengkram dada-nya sendiri,

**_ Deg~ _**

Ia dapat merasakan-nya lagi, debaran yang entah sejak kapan singga di dadanya..

Ia tahu ini salah! Karna ia dan key hanya sebatas saudara sepupuh.. lalu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ini? ****

Bolehkan ia mengatakan '_nado saranghe'_,?

Lalu, apakah ini hanya sebuah rasa kasih sayang antara saudara sepupuh , atau cinta eoh?

Lalu, bagaimana jika ia mengatakan tentang perasaan-nya ini? Ia tahu pasti kata KEPERCAYAAN, MENYAYANGI, PERSAHABATAN, dan tentunya ikatan PERSAUDARAAN nya akan MUSNAH begitu saja! Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan nya..

Minho ia lebih baik beranjak dari posisinya kini, mungkin alam mimpi akan membuatnya lebih baik untu esok harinya..

Jinki ia menatap kesal pada adiknya yang memakan sarapan-nya dengan senyum yang selalu menghia bibir mungilnya..

"ck, hyung cepatlah habiskan sarapanmu dan pergi ke perusahan-mu "

Bukankah itu sungguh manis ketika sang adik mengingatkan sang hyung untuk pergi ke kantor eoh, namun bagi Jinki itu adalah ucapan sebuah peng-usiran secara halus, ia tahu taemin saat ini sangat senang yang mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya lah yang akan menangani dan menjadi Direktur di sebuah perusahan Keluarganya, dan sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada sang appa Lee donghae yang se-enak nya berpergian bersama istri tercinta entah kemana karna memang ia tak ingin tahu dan membuat waktu bebas-nya kini tersita untuk mengurusi perusahan tersebut.. dan sialnya taemin dia sangat tahu bahwa ia sangat suka kebabasan dan sekarang! See?

Kebebas-nya kandas sudah, namun tentu-nya tidak untuk kesenangan-nya bukan, selama ia dapat menikatkan saham dan juga berbagai kerja sama pada perusahan-nya, dan terlebih ia memiliki otak dengan IQ di atas rata-rata, sepertinya tidak akn sulit dengan gelarnya yang sekarang yang ia sandang..

" diam kau taemin, " singkat namun menusuk, namun taemin ia tak ambil pusing toh, mamang sifat hyung-nya seperti ini bukan..

" aigoo, sudahlah hyung kau nikmati saja hidupmu saat ini " ucap taemin dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.. " aku pegi dulu hyung, selamat bersenang-senang " mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya dan sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi hyung saat ini..

Jinki mendengus kesal dan menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya dengan manis, dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di perusahan terlebih dengan para namja dan yeoja berumur bukan kak itu membosankan..

Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah nya, ?

ck ia tak ambil pusing, selama ia anak dari pemilik sekolah dan memiliki otak yang jenius bukan?

.

.

Bosan.. bosan..

Itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan, bolehkah ia menguap eoh.. ?

sepertinya boleh karna bukankah itu hak semua makluk hidup eoh..

"Hooaammm " menguap dengan tampang tanpa dosa-nya, membuat seorang namja yang sedang bericara panjang lebar tentang entahlah ia tak ingin tahu, dengan tangan kanan-nya yang me-megang leser kini menatap-nya karna penjelasan-nya sedikit terganggu...

" Rapat selesai, kalian boleh keluar " singkat padat dan jelas membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut membereskan dokumen yang tadi di bawanya , sedangkan sang direktur muda tersebut telah keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu namun sebelumnya ia telah membungkuk sedikit menghormati namja atau yeoja yang lebih tua darinya mungkin..

Membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruang-an tersebut menatap tak percaya atasan-nya yang se-enak nya membubarkan rapat di hari pertama-nya menyandang sebagai direktur..

Mungkin mereka yang melihat kelakukan tersebut akan berfikir bagaimana sebuah perusahan ternama bisa di kendalikan dengan namja muda Lee Jinki direktur baru mereka?

Pasti akan bangkrut.. namun siapa yang sangka bahwa di balik itu Jinki direktur yang mereka remehkan tersebut kini sedang ada di ruangan-nya sedang berkutat dengan dokumen lama perusahan-nya...

.

.

Key seperti-nya ia harus memang duduk di tengah-tenah hanya untuk sebagai benteng di antara taemin dan juga sepupuhnya minho..

Entahlah, karna ia merasakan aura kedua-nya yang sangat ganjal, tapi apakah itu hanya perasaan nya molla?

" key, sepertinya waktunya kita untuk pulang bukan " ucap minho dan berdiri dari duduknya, memegang pergelangan tangan key membuat key ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan itu membuat ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seorang Lee Taemin, hei tak tahukah bahwa namja imut tersebut masih ingin bersama key namun sialnya kebesama-an nya itu selalu terhalang dengan namja belo yang sangat menggangu pengheliatan nya..

" hmm, baiklah taemin karna sepertinya hari sudah sore sebaiknya kau pulang " senyum dari seorang namja cantik bernama key, membuat taemin ikut tersenyum meskipun terpaksa..

" Hyung bolehkah, aku bermain di apartement mu "

" Tidak " jelas singkat, dan sungguh menjengkelkan taemin ia bersumpah ingin rasanya mencolok mata besar namja bernama minho dengan linggis atau apalah yang penting dapat mengeluarkan kedua mata besar tersebut yang bagaikan kodok, memang-nya ia meminta persetujuan dari namja tersebut eoh? Namun sepertinya taemin harus menahan emosinya terlebih di depan key..

" Hyung bagaimana boleh tidak "

" bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan ti- Ah" menghentikan kalimatnya karna perutnya yang dengan telak di sikut oleh sepupuhnya ini key, meskipun pelan dan tak bertenaga namun tetap saja sakit minho mendengus kesal dan menatap tak suka pada taemin yang masih dengan manja-nya menggoyangkan lengan kiri key, hei memangnya dia siapa eoh, se-enak nya bersikap manja dengan key..

" lain kali saja ne, lagi pula bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di taman eoh" key tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang milik taemin, membuat namja mungil itu mem-pout kan bibir mungilnya, yang sungguh di mata key itu sangat menggemaskan, lalu bagaimana dengan minho, ia malah bergidik melihat taemin yang seperti itu...

" key-a, palli " ujar minho yang membuat taemin kesal, ck bukankah ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia sangat benci jika minho selalu ada di dekat key eoh?

"ish, kau ini kajja " minho tersenyum kemenangan dan itu di mata taemin sungguh teramat menyebalkan...

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang tak asing bagi Jinki pemilik mata indah bagaikan bulan sabit tersebut, kedua manik-nya menyapu dengan liar sekelilingnya ck, pemandangan yang sama dengan berbagai orang yang menghentakkan pinggulnya di lantai dansa, bau alkohol yang telah akrab dengan penciuman nya tentunya..

Kedua tangan-nya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, rahang nya mengeras dan kedua manik mata-nya yang teramat tidak bersahabat, berjalan menghampiri namja cantik yang sepertinya sedang melakukan penolakan tersebut..

Shit!

Entah sudah berapa kali key mengumpat kata tersebut dalam hatinya, ia harus benar-benar besabar untuk melepaskan cengkraman namja yang kesadaran-nya telah hilang, ia berharap ada minho sepupuhnya yang melihatnya seperti ini dan menolongnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa minho sedang sibuk saat ini karna pub tempatnya bekerja sedang ramai..

Oh~

Dan kekesalan-nya bertambah, ia berharap malaikat yang datang kenapa malah iblis yang menolongnya, namun sepertinya ia sedikit, ingat –hanya-sedikit-berterimakasih atas pertolongan nya meskipun ia tak mengharapkan itu..

" sakit " hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan, karna memang namja yang menolongnya ini mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya kuat dan membawanya menjauh dari namja tersebut yang sebelumnya telah di pukulnya..

Bughk~

"Ah " ringisan yang terdengar dari bibir cherry tersebut, dan mengelus lengan nya yang sedikit terbentur akibat namja yang menolongnya aka Jinki yang kini menatap-nya datar menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sofa merah yang sedikit sepi karna memang ini tempat VVIP , hei memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan eoh?

Sedangkan Jinki ia menatap dalam manik kucing tersebut, hei tak tahukah bahwa ia paling tidak suka jika miliknya di sentuh eoh!

Jinki menyondongkan tubuhnya, membuat key memundurkan tubuhnya namun terhalang dengan sofa membuatnya ia tak bisa melakukan pengelakan atau kabur. Key ia bergidik ngeri karna melihat Jinki menarik sudut bibirnya membuat seringai yang melebihi iblis..

dengan deru nafas yang berhembus di telinganya, membuat wajahnya memanas dan bergidik...

" jangan sampai bibir mu tersentuh oleh siapapun selain aku ne,,,," menjilat kuping key dengan lidahnya, membuat si empu-nya terpejam indah menahan desahan sexy bagi Jinki , sedangkan key ia menahan desahan tersebut dengan kedua manik kucing yang terpejam dan juga bibir bawah yang ia gigit seolah itu bisa membantunya untuk menahan desahan tersebut..

wajahnya memanas, entah malu atau marah ia tak mngerti..

mendorong tubuh Jinki meskipun itu tak membuat Jinki menjauh,

" wae " datar, membuat key yang berada di bawahnya hanya diam membisu..

Dan ia tak bisa mengelak atau memang ia yang bodoh membiarkan Jinki menyapu bibirnya dengan Belaian dari lidah namja tersebut..

Kedua tangan nya mencengkram pundak Jinki ketika ciuman namja tersebut semakin menuntut nya dan menjadi liar, ciuman yang kembali membuatnya terbuai..

" hmmpp " melenguh di sela-sela ciuman nya, ketika lidah Jinki membelai lidahnya, dengan tangan jinki yang bermain di pahanya..

" aku akan memberikanmu lebih dari waktu itu, dan juga biarkan kau menjadi milik ku "

**_TBC..._**

**_Mohon REVIEW ne..._**

**__Ceruniee__**


End file.
